Forbidden
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Casey McDonald just moved to the town of Forks, Washington people aren't always what they seem - especially her new stepbrother Derek Venturi. Now she must adjust to her new life, new friends, and the secret that may change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forbidden **

**Summary: Hi, my name is Casey McDonald. My life is pretty much average except for one thing. My stepbrother is a…well, you'll just have to find out.**

**Full Summary: Casey McDonald didn't think her life could possibly get any worse – her mother remarried, forced her to move to a whole new town, and now she is stuck with new brothers and sisters she doesn't want a single thing to do with – especially Derek. Too bad she's falling crazily in love with him and he has a dark secret, a secret that could place her very being in mortal danger. Now she must chose, life or love.**

**A/N: I thought of this idea after seeing Twilight the other night. This is basically a cross between Twilight and Life With Derek.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (sadly) and I do not own Life With Derek. But if someone wanted to give me Edward Cullen for Christmas, I wouldn't mind…oh and some of the characters are OOC. Just a warning. **

1.

Rain pounded at the glass windows of the gaudy, yellow, taxi as if it were trying to break in. The clouds loomed ominously ahead – more rain. Casey McDonald closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cushion of the headrest. Rain, rain, rain. She hated rain – so cold and gloomy. Already she missed the sunshine and she had only been in Forks, Washington for about an hour. Casey could tell she was not going to like Forks. No matter how much her mother tried to force it on her. Like she was forcing this new husband and his children on her.

"What do you think, sweetie?" Nora McDonald – now Venturi – asked eagerly.

"Too much rain," Casey answered without even opening an eye.

"You'll get used to it. I know it's not _exactly_ Canada but…"

"Really, Mom?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"Case, please be nice about this. George is a very nice man with a nice family. You'll love them!"

"I still can't believe you did this to me."

"_I_ did this to you?"

"Yes, Mother, _you_ were the one who went on the business trip, _you_ were the one who got married without telling me until you came back!"

"George and I had been corresponding through the dating service for over a year. I thought it was appropriate that we met finally and there I was, in Forks Washington. How could I pass that up? We spent lots of time together and decided to get married…"

"Without telling anyone!"

"His kids knew."

"Oh, that helps _so_ much, Mother. _His_ kids knew and _we_ didn't!"

"I'm sorry, Casey. You know if I could redo it, I would. I would have waited, I would have had you be the maid of honor, I would have…"

"Mom, spare me."

"Casey, give this a chance. You might like it here."

"I highly doubt it."

"Well, we're almost there. Now I want you to be happy to see George and the kids. Give them hugs. Play the nice daughter part and I'll play the nice mother part, okay? After you act happy to see them all, then you can go up to your room and sulk all you want, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Here we are!"

Casey looked out the window at the house before them. The red brick was too red, almost blinding. The house was two stories but even being a story bigger than her old house, it looked too small, too small for her plus three other children. Four if she included Lizzie but Liz didn't take up too much room. She'd be content in a cardboard box. Sighing, Casey grabbed her coat off her lap and swung it over her shoulders and wiggled her arms inside the sleeves. She never had to wear a raincoat back home. Sure, it rained every once in a while, but nothing like this.

"Lizzie dear," Nora was gently shaking Casey sleeping sister awake, "We're here, baby."

"Already?" Lizzie asked sleepily.

"Already. Now, I told Casey to be nice to the Venturis and I expect the same from you. They are nice people, darlings and I want you two to be very nice to them. Understand?"

"Alright," Lizzie yawned.

She was easy. She didn't care too much about this whole remarriage deal. Not like Casey did anyways. Besides, she was too young to even remember their father. The taxi lurched forward to a stop in front of the blinding red brick. Nora handed the taxi driver his due and swung the door open, popping open the umbrella as she did so. Casey yanked her door open and sulked over to the covered porch out of the rain. She knew she was being difficult but honestly, she didn't care. Her mother was the one that had run off and gotten married to a family she knew nothing about. She had every right to be difficult.

The taxi driver helped Nora with the bags as Lizzie ran to stand undercover with Casey. Three bags – one for Nora, one for Casey, and one for Lizzie. That was all they had been allowed to bring with them. Nora had called it a "starting over" period and insisted that they only bring along what would fit in a single suitcase. The driver dropped the bags off at the porch, tipped his hat to Nora, and hurried back to his taxi.

"Alright girls, remember what I told you about being nice and all…"

Her perfectly manicured hand reached out and rang the doorbell. Some cheap, annoying tune played after she pressed the button. Casey couldn't stand this place already. Sighing, she hoisted her bag into her hands and waited for someone to answer. With a suitcase in tow, maybe she wouldn't be forced to do any hugging. She'd just have to stand there and smile pleasantly. She could manage that…she hoped.

The door suddenly swung open and a man with graying blonde hair stood before them, a goofy smile plastered upon his face. His smile was so large that it appeared his cheeks could burst at any moment. The thought was sickening to Casey. What was even more sickening was the fact that her mother was currently throwing herself into his skinny arms kissing him wildly. Casey looked over to see how Lizzie was taking the whole thing. To her surprise, Lizzie stood there quietly, no sign of discomfort upon her face.

"Ah-hem," Casey cleared her throat, "Mom, don't you think you should introduce us?"

"Yes!" Nora broke away from the man, "Of course! George, this is Casey and Lizzie, Lizzie and Casey, this is George."

"It's nice to meet you girls," George smiled again but Casey was grateful that he made no motion to hug them. "I'll go get the others and we can all have a nice little get together. Nora, honey, I was thinking that we could all take the kids out to eat and get to know each other a little more this evening."

"That sounds grand, George!" Casey almost threw up. She hated it when her mom used the world 'grand.'

George led them into the house and into a cluttered, what Casey presumed, was the living room. There was a gaudy yellow and green plaid couch, a recliner with pizza cheese stuck to the arm, and a table buried beneath mountains of magazines. Casey wasn't too sure but she thought to she spotted a Playboy beneath the stack. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she made her way over to her mother's side to await having to meet the Venturi children.

Nora hadn't told her much about them nor did she really care to know. All she knew was that there were three – two boys and a girl. She knew their names but couldn't recall them. As Casey stood next to her mother, she cold practically hear her heart beating. She was nervous! What did she have to be nervous about! She had already met the Venturi kids!

"Alright," George returned a few moments later with three others trailing in behind him, "Alright I want each of us to introduce ourselves. Say your name, your age, and one interesting fact about yourself."

"What are we, in kindergarten again?" The oldest one asked.

"Excuse Derek," George laughed, "He gets this way when he's hungry. Alright, I'll have the oldest go first. Derek."

"Fine. I'm Derek Venturi. I'm seventeen. And I don't want to be here."

"Derek!" George snapped angrily.

"That's alright," Casey cleared her throat, "I'm Casey McDonald. I'm seventeen too and I don't want to be here either."

"Casey!" Nora was about to have a conniption. Casey really didn't care if she did or not. If anything, it'd be entertainment.

"I'll go next!" Another Venturi broke the awkwardness, "I'm Edwin, I'm ten and I can fart the alphabet!"

"Sick!" Casey grimaced.

"_Pig_!" Lizzie hissed, "I'm Lizzie Venturi. I'm ten too and I think people who can fart the alphabet are sick, disgusting, pigs and if they do it around me, I swear they won't live to see their eleventh birthday!"

"_Way to go Lizzie!!!" _Casey inwardly cheered.

"Lizzie!" Nora's eyes were wide at her normally quiet daughter's threat.

"I'm Marti!" The littlest Venturi shouted eagerly, "Smarti, but that's only if you're Derek! Anyways, I'm six and I'm a fairy princess. Smerek says so!"

"Aw, well remind me that I'll have to sew you a pretty fairy princess costume soon," Nora cooed to the little girl.

"Really?" Marti asked, her eyes wide.

"Really."

"You're the best Miss Nora!"

"Alright, none of that!" Nora laughed, "You can call me Nora. And I presume, George, that my kids can call you George."

"That or The Great Punjab Hoo-Ha Of All Things Great And Cool!"

"I'll stick to George, thank you very much," Casey whispered to Lizzie causing her to laugh.

"Alright, enough of that!" Nora laughed, "George, can you show my kids their rooms?"

"Sure thing, darling. Alright, to the royal chambers!" George extended his arm and marched up the stairs as if on a great and glorious mission to find the Arc of the Covenant or some such treasure.

After leading them down a hallway of doors, George pointed to a room with a purple cardstock sign that read CASEY is sparkly pink letters. Casey smiled, instantly knowing who had given her such a warm welcome.

"Marti made you girls signs," George said, confirming Casey's thoughts, "She is so excited to have sisters. Ever since her mom passed away, it's been hard on her being the only girl. For Halloween, she's had to go with a sheet over her head and eye holes cut out. I'm afraid I'm not good with any girl stuff but if you two could help her, I'd much appreciate it."

"Of course, George," Casey smiled, the warmth of his thoughtfulness was wearing off on her and the ice queen inside was beginning to melt.

"I don't go for the whole girlie-girl stuff but Case can help her. That is, if you approve of lip-gloss and nail polish!" Lizzie smiled.

"I don't mind," George smiled at the two girls, "But I know you two are anxious to get settled. This is your room, Casey. I hope you don't mind but it used to be Derek's. His room got moved to Edwin's and Edwin's got moved to the attick…"

"I don't want to kick anyone out or force Edwin to the attic…"

"It's alright, Casey. Derek didn't mind…too much and Edwin likes having his own 'pad' as he calls it. There's a window seat over there, that's why I thought you'd prefer this room. Nora says you like to write."

"I keep journals," Casey nodded, glad he remembered something about her, "Thanks, George, the room is great."

"Nora and I have been talking and we've set the decorating allowance on two hundred dollars for both of you. I know it's hard leaving everything behind, but hopefully your rooms can be like an escape if you need to get away from Derek's moods and Edwin's…well, Edwin-ness."

"This is really nice of you," Lizzie said honestly.

"Yeah, thanks George."

"You're welcome. Now then, Case – you don't mind if I call you Case, do you?"

"Everyone does."

"Alright, while Case gets settled, I'll show you yours, Lizzie. I think you'll like it as much as Casey likes hers…"

Casey walked over to the bed with her suitcase and plopped it down on top of the comforter. It was pink – clearly one of Marti's. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Casey mused, George was welcoming without hovering and Marti seemed like a sweetie. But what did George mean about Derek and his moods?

Derek certainly would be interesting. His standoffish behavior had mirrored hers but something about him told her they wouldn't be fast friends. As if on cue, Derek sauntered into the room. He leaned casually against the doorframe and began to chuckle, causing Casey to abruptly turn and face him.

"What?" Casey asked as he continued to chuckle.

"You think you can just march in here and take my room without a fight?" He asked, a smirk upturning his lips.

"I-I didn't mean to take your room…"

"Of course you didn't but you did and now you'll have to pay the price."

"Price?" Casey almost laughed at his immaturity.

"Yes."

"And what exactly is the price?"

"Can't tell you," Derek continued to smirk as he stepped forward, inching closer and closer to her by the second, "You'll find out soon enough."

They were almost touching now and Casey thought if this had been any other person in any other situation that a kiss might take place; however, the thought was instantly shaken from her head as his hand flew up to cover his nose and mouth. Casey's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I-I got to…go," Derek said, his hand still in place.

"But…" He was already out the door before Casey could finish.

She rolled her eyes and began to unzip her suitcase. What on earth would have caused him to do that, she wondered. As she was unpacking, a strand of auburn hair grazed her cheek. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed. It smelled like her Vanilla Lemon shampoo. There went the possibility of smelling bad. As she placed neatly folded clothes in the dresser drawers, she couldn't help but wonder why he had ran from her with his nose covered.

"Hi!"

Casey turned to see Edwin standing in the doorway now.

"Hi," Casey answered, shutting the drawer.

"I'm Edwin."

"I remember."

"Look, if you ever need something – stocks, bonds, cash – give me a call," he flipped a business card (technically a scrap of notebook paper with his name and phone number etched on it with pencil) and handed it to her.

"Uh…thank you?" Casey took the card and put it on the dresser.

"No problem. Anything for a pretty lady like you!"

As Edwin turned and left, Casey couldn't help but shake her head. It must be in the genes!

**A/N: So should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I was unsure of the kind of feedback I'd get but you guys are awesome. Thank you so much! If ya'll are fans of Twilight, check out my poem "Desire." Anyways, thank you again. You don't know how much reviews mean to me!**

2.

The rain was still beating menacingly at the windows as Casey McDonald stared out the glass frame outlining the window seat. She prayed that tomorrow, if by some miracle, the weather would be warm and sunny but she doubted it. Slowly, she traced outlines along the window of little meaningless drawings. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, she had never really been an artist and besides, the practical side of her told her that the drawings would turn into finger smudges by the time the condensation dried. As she continued with her paroxysmal sketches, Nora poked her head through the door.

"Enjoying the window seat?" She asked.

"Mhm," Casey nodded.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all now, is it?"

"I still hate Forks, Mom."

"But George is nice, right? And the house is decent? And you have a lovely room. We'll do the redecorating next weekend. This is a small town but a few miles out there's a Wal-Mart and we pick up some things. Did George tell you the decorating allowance?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Nora smiled and Casey turned her eyes from the glass reflection of her mother, "Well, we're going to go out to eat for dinner tonight – George's idea. We can all talk and get to know each other a little bit better. There's a pizza place they say is good, Papa Pepperoni's Pizzeria…"

"Yuck."

"Give it a try, Case. You might like it. Just like you might like Forks, if you give it a chance."

"I'll try."

"Great. I talked to George and he enrolled you in Forks High School already. You will start on Monday. If you want, Derek can take you."

"I want to drive myself."

"Sweetie, your car won't be here until next week if all the shipping goes well."

"I want to drive myself."

"Derek isn't a bad person, sweetie," Nora tried to sound optimistic, "Just moody."

"Do you want me to give him a chance too?"

"Is that asking too much?" Nora asked gently.

"I suppose not. Alright, he can drive me but when my car arrives…"

"You'll never have to ride with him again!" Nora smiled, trying to understand and connect with her eldest daughter, "This means a lot to me, Case, that you're doing this."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No but you are handling this better than I thought. I pictured a door being barricaded by a dresser and you sobbing inside."

"The day's still young," Casey's voice was oozing acridity and Nora shook her head impatiently.

"You do know I love you, right?"

"I guess."

"And you love me?"

"Yeah," Casey rolled her eyes, turning to face her mother. She let the slightest glimpse of a smile shine though her hardened exterior.

"Good. Now get changed, honey. We're leaving in twenty minutes!"

After Nora left, Casey pulled herself a way from the window and shuffled through her closet where her nicer clothes were hung and settled on a pale pink turtleneck and her pair of brown cord pants. After slipping on her silver heart necklace and sliding her feet into her dark brown UGG boots, she turned her attention to her hair. It was a mess of waves and she decided on clipping a strand on each side back. After dusting her nose with powder, she christened herself ready as she'd ever be to eat at a place entitled Papa Pepperoni's Pizzeria.

As she descended the stairs, she noticed everyone was already dressed and that she was a tad overdressed. Everyone was in jeans and sweatshirts but Casey decided it wasn't too big of a deal. Besides, how was she to know how people in Forks Washington dressed?

"Won't you be cold?" Marti asked her.

"Oh…" Casey had assumed the thick turtle neck and cord pants would be warm enough."

"I think I have an extra jacket," Derek said, going to the closet by the stairs and rummaging through it until finding a leather jacket that looked too big.

"Thank you," Casey tried to sound civil as Derek handed her the jacket from an extended arm. She noticed he was careful not to get too close. He mumbled something that sounded like "you're welcome" as she slipped it on.

"You look pretty!" Marti smiled up at her new sister.

"So do you Madame Fairy Princess," Casey curtsied before Marti as if she were a real princess.

"Thank you!" The little girl's voice was light and airy and it was clear she had never been so honored in her life to have a girl like Casey bow before her presence.

"Alright, Smarti, up you go!" Derek hoisted the little girl up in his arms, making her giggle and Casey smile. Why could he be so human to a little girl like Marti but so callous to her? Did it have something to do with the room? To be on the safe side, Casey had splashed herself with a few sprays of perfume before coming downstairs so she knew it couldn't be the smell.

"Who's ready for pizza?" George asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Everyone cheered and hurried out through the garage to the SUV George told them he recently bought.

"Needed room for everyone!" He laughed and Nora hung onto his arm like she hung on to every word he spoke.

Lizzie and Edwin were in the second row of seats laughing and getting along wonderfully. Casey climbed into the third row along with Derek and Marti.

"I want to sit in the middle so that way I can sit by both of you!" Marti announced.

"Good idea, Smarti," Derek nodded, "Sit in between us."

Casey wasn't sure if it was just her but she was pretty certain Derek didn't want to be anywhere near her and it was killing her not knowing why.

"Casey, what's your favorite color?" Marti asked.

"Blue," Casey answered without a pause, "And purple."

"Yay!" Marti cheered, "Purple's my favorite too!"

"I noticed. Those were lovely signs you made for our doors, Marti," Casey smiled at the little girl who was bubbling with innocence and joy.

"Thank you! I worked so hard! Smerek helped me cut out the sparkly letters!"

"Well that was very nice of him to do that," Casey attempted a smile in Derek's direction but he merely turned his head and stared out the window.

"He's a great big brother. I think you'll be a great big sister too, Casey!"

"Well I think you'll be a great little sister too, Marti."

After a few more minutes of driving and Marti anxiously babbling away, the SUV pulled up to a restaurant with red neon lighting. Everyone hopped out of the car and scurried inside. The rain was dying down but the cold was sharp and biting against Casey's ivory flesh. She shivered.

"Okay kids, pick out a table!" George grinned. As soon as he had spoken, the Venturi's scattered over to a red vinyl booth next to several arcade games. As Casey scooted towards the end with Marti next and then Derek, she could already tell the plinks and dings of the machines would drive her crazy.

"We'll sit over here," Nora pointed to a booth not far from the one the kids were sitting at, "You guys get to know each other."

"Casey, what's your favorite pizza?" Marti asked.

"Veggie with extra spinach and black olives," Casey answered.

"Yuck!" Derek, Edwin, and Marti replied in unison.

"It's healthy," Casey shrugged, "Alright then, what's your favorite pizza, Derek?"

"Derek doesn't eat pizz…ow!" Edwin winced, "Der-ek!"

"Shut up, Edwin. I don't like pizza."

"You don't?" Casey was puzzled, "Then why did we come here if you can't eat here?"

"The kids like it. Besides, I'll pick something up later."

"Oh, okay," Casey didn't push the subject.

"URP!"

"Edwin!" Lizzie complained, "Disgusting!"

"What? I had to burp…"

"Edwin," Casey rolled her eyes, "Please. There are women present."

"So?"

"And there is a princess," Casey reminded him, "A fairy princess. Don't you know it's impolite to burp in front of a princess?"

"Yeah, Ed!" Marti chimed in, "I could have you banished for that!"

"So, Casey, tell me about Canada," Derek said. His question was surprising. He was the last person Casey expected to ask her anything.

"Oh, it was pretty nice. Lot's of sun, even when it was cold and snowy there was sun."

"I take it you don't like the rain."

"Not a bit. I hate it actually."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well…" Casey didn't know what else to say.

"I was on the soccer team back home!" Lizzie announced.

"Were you any good?" Edwin asked, "OW!"

"Does that answer your question?" Lizzie asked.

"Girl's got a nice kick," Edwin nodded, still wincing in pain.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"I think one large pepperoni, extra pepperoni and extra cheese, and a single-sized veggie pizza for Miss Priss over there, extra spinach, extra olives," Derek ordered. Casey was shocked once again by her new stepbrother. He had remembered her favorite pizza down to the extras. And there she had been thinking he wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Anything to drink?"

"Root beer!" Marti shouted.

"Me too!" Edwin spoke up.

"Five root beers I guess," Derek smiled at the waitress.

"Four," Casey corrected, "I just want water with lemon."

"Could you be any more of a princess?" Edwin asked, rolling his eyes.

"I thought I was the princess!" Marti pouted.

"Oh you are," Derek quickly corrected, "You're a nice princess. Casey is a princess who has to have everything her way or she'll bite off your head."

"I would not!" Casey said defensively, "Marti, you are the princess – the _only _princess."

"Yay!" The little girl cheered.

Everyone laughed except for Derek and Casey. Casey couldn't help but wonder what his problem was. One moment he'd be all broody and mean and the next he'd be offering her his coat. One moment he'd remember something insignificant she had said, and the next he would be making fun of her. He was a real puzzle. Lucky for her, Casey was good at puzzles and was determined to unravel the enigma that was Derek Venturi.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, my mom is calling me to come with her to walk our puppies so I had to cut it short. Don't worry, I'll update really soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As of now, I have 18 reviews and I wish I could individually thank all of you because it means so much to me, more than you can ever know, but because that'd take too long and I'm sure you're eager for chapter three, I'll just go ahead and say a general thank you to each and every one of you that has written a review. Oh, and as far as this not really being a crossover as one of you put it, how do you know I won't add a character or two or three from the actual Twilight series? Hmm…patience is a virtue. Give me some time to build my plot first before I throw in characters willy nilly. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

3.

The car ride was silent. Edwin and Lizzie had worn themselves out playing arcade games and making bets on who could get the highest score. Obviously, Lizzie had won and now Edwin, who was currently pouting about his situation, would have to pay up – meaning do all of Lizzie's chores for the next week. Marti had also grown tired, seeing as how it was past her bedtime, and was currently sleeping, her head resting on Derek's arm.

Casey thought the scene was rather cute and had to try hard and remind herself that this was Derek Venturi, her new stepbrother, and currently the person who most likely hated her at the moment. And she hadn't even done anything to him! Casey chewed her bottom lip – a habit of hers – and waited for the SUV to pull up into the driveway of "home" as George had put it. Home. The tacky red brick house with only two bathrooms and four bedrooms – five counting Edwin's abode in the attic – would never be her home.

"Here we are!" George announced as the garage door grumbled open, "Alright kids, here's how this is going to work. Derek usually gets the bathroom first, then Edwin, and lastly Marti. We do things by an age system in this house…"

"But that's not fair!" Lizzie protested.

"I have to agree with Lizard," Nora nodded, "It does seem a little unjust."

"Well what do you propose we do? We have five kids and one bathroom!"

"Two."

"One."

"Two," Nora insisted pointedly, "There's one in our basement suit."

"But that's for us."

"George, don't be selfish. The night is still young. Everyone will have time to take a shower and brush their teeth before bed. Now then, Derek and Marti will shower at the same time – Derek upstairs, Marti downstairs. Then after them, it'll be Casey and Lizzie, and lastly Edwin…for tonight. We'll think of better arrangements tomorrow."

After the bathroom situation was duly sorted out, George unlocked the car doors and the kids slowly hopped out – each one exhausted and ready for bed. Casey was first into the house and decided to put Derek's jacket back in the closet. The last thing she needed was him mad at her for something else.

"Keep it."

Casey turned just as she was preparing to put the jacket on the wire coat hanger.

"Keep it. It's cold here and by the looks of it, you don't have much in the way of warm clothes."

"But…"

"It's fine. I insist. Besides, I have others."

"Thank you," Casey looked at him puzzled.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be on your case today; I just get like this when I'm hungry."

"Then go eat something. I can fix you…"

"Nah, that's fine. I'll just go out later tonight and pick something up. And Casey?"

"Yeah, Derek?"

"I'm sorry you hate it so much here."

Casey was about to say something else but noticed he had vanished. She bit her lower lip and folded the jacket in her arms. She couldn't help but notice the distinct odor it held. The smell wasn't an expensive perfume but rather an aroma of something indescribable and something almost, to an extent, delectable. Sighing, Casey made her way upstairs to her bedroom to await the shower, musing over Derek Venturi and his mood swings.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Edwin," Casey smiled at him as he jumped out in front of her.

"So, your sisters with Lizzie right?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"So you know everything about her, right?"

"I suppose."

"So, can you tell me how to get out of doing her chores for a week?"

"Hmm, I wish I could, Edwin, I really do but you lost the bet fair and square."

"But I was off on my game tonight. Maybe if I had a rematch…"

"Edwin, I think a rematch would be great but I'm tried. Sort this out with Lizzie, alright? I'm not the person to be…"

"Right. Sort this out with Lizzie. Got it!"

Casey couldn't help but smile as Edwin skipped out of the bedroom. She shut the door behind him and walked over to her suitcase. After unzipping it, she pulled out about ten books that she had packed along with her (luckily, she had brought along a large suitcase in order to fit everything). After unloading her books, she walked over to the bookshelf and began to organize them by title, alphabetically. Casey stood back to examine her work. The shelf was pretty much bare, with an exception to her ten books, but Casey knew that would change soon. She'd get more and soon it would be filled with books and photo frames and knick-knacks.

"Casey," Nora knocked on the door, "May I come in?"

"Sure, Mom," Casey grumbled, still a tad angry with her.

"I see you got your books up," Nora smiled as she nodded over to the bookshelf, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get more."

"I know. I brought my favorites along."

"Good, good. Look, tomorrow I was thinking I could take you and Lizzie to town and we could shop for some things for your rooms. I'm thinking some nice curtains for the windows and pretty beddings and we have to get you a rug and maybe even a larger dresser. Lizzie wants some posters on her walls and…"

"That's fine," Casey cut her short, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Splendid! Well, it's almost your turn for the shower."

"Okay, thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Casey unpacked her pink and white polka-dot pajama bottoms and terrycloth hot pink t-shirt that matched. After a few more moments of digging, she also found her terrycloth robe. She grabbed a clean pair of underwear and wrapped the undies, pajama bottoms, and t-shirt into the robe remembering that there were boys in the house now and she'd have to be careful of what they did and did not see.

Once she had everything she needed, Casey made her way down the hall and to the bathroom that she was now sharing with Lizzie, Derek, Edwin, and Marti. She quickly locked the door behind her and was thankful for the time alone. Showering was always her favorite part of the evening, the part where she could crawl into a nice, steaming shower and let the troubles and stresses be washed away. She turned on the water and surprisingly, it was still hot. Casey quickly stripped out of her clothes, tossed them onto the floor, and stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water felt amazing as it beat down on her pale, flawless skin. The shower was perfect, except for one thing.

Casey realized that this was once an all-boys shower (except for Marti) and the soaps consisted of Axe Body Wash, ("_Ewww_!" Casey thought to herself), and Gillette Hair and Body Soap. That was almost enough to make Case gag. As if the titles weren't bad enough, the scents of the soaps were disgusting. Scents such as Heat and Rain caused the shower to explode into an overpoweringly odorous skink bomb. Every since Casey had started high school and the boys had begun drenching themselves in after shave, she hated the strong scents. Showering in them was almost too much to bear. How was she expected to get by without her Honey Lemon Suave shampoo and her Strawberries and Cream Olay body wash? It just wasn't going to be possible.

Casey made a mental note to let her mother know and while in town, pick up some soaps that at least would be better than Axe and Gillette. After the horrendous shower was over, she grabbed a towel and dried off. Now matter how hard she scrubbed at her skin, the stench remained. Her last choice would be lotion but, of course, there was none to be found in the cabinets or under the sink. She'd just have to hope Nora had brought along some perfumes.

After drying, she pulled on her pajamas and robe and plugged in the hair dryer she had found underneath the sink. The heat was a comfort to her as she dried her tangled mess of hair into straight, silky locks. Casey yanked the elastic from her wrist and wrapped her now straight hair into a messy bun and deemed herself safe to make her way back into her room. She grabbed her dirty clothes and unlocked the door. To her shock, there he was in all his standoffish glory, waiting, leaning against the wall. His arms were folded and his expression was plain.

"What?" Casey asked, not meaning to be rude but how else was she supposed to act upon opening the bathroom door and finding none other than Derek Venturi waiting for her on the other side. But then again, she speculated, he might not have really been waiting for her but for something in the bathroom. That would logically make more since. But of course, he wasn't.

"I wanted to talk to you."

_Great._

"Okay, shoot!" Casey waved a hurried hand.

"Well, tomorrow you're going to get stuff for your room, right? Well my friends live not far from there, a few miles outside the city limits and all, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet them."

"Meet them?"

"Yeah. You don't know anyone here except for me and I was just wondering if you'd like to be introduced to some more people. They live outside the city but they all go to Forks High School, like us. It'll be good for you to socialize…"

"Alright," Casey answered before she was able to stop herself, "I'll meet your friends."

"Great! Their a huge family and they are all really close. Adopted by Doctor Cullen, the best doctor around these parts! You and Alice will get along great. The others are Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie is alright. She's just…moody. And Emmett, well, don't take him too seriously. Jasper, he's the one that always looks like he's in pain. You ever see Edward Scissor Hands?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well that's exactly how he is. Just, without the crazy hair and makeup. They're all nice, once you get used to them."

"Do you think they'll…like me?" Casey asked self-consciously. She didn't get an answer. Instead, Derek tilted back his head, laughed, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**No, you aren't imagining things. I actually did update this story. Yesterday I got my laptop for Christmas which means I can finally update some of my "neglected" stories. This was the first one I wanted to update. I have some sort of attachment to this story that I do not feel towards any of my other stories. This one begs to be written. It's the one that creeps into my mind at midnight as I lay awake trying to get to sleep. It's the one that will randomly pop into my head when I see something or someone that reminds me of it. It's weird but I guess it just won't leave me alone until I finish it, so here I am working on Chapter Four. Anyways, Merry Christmas and enjoy!**

4.

The town was not as big as Casey had expected it to be. Sure, there was a Walmart but that was about it other than a run-down looking movie theater. The SUV pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space. Casey, Lizzie, Derek, and Nora hopped out of the vehicle and made their way to the entrance.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Derek commented. For a moment, Casey had an uneasy feeling that he had read her thoughts but quickly shook the thought from her head, "I know it isn't much," he continued, "But it's alright once you get used to it. I mean, there's the Walmart, the movie theater, and there are a few restaurants and shops that aren't bad. There's this nice Italian place and there's a bookstore down the road. You might want to stop in there and pick something up."

Casey nodded and continued to follow him into the store. She had been to Walmarts a dozen times throughout her life but this was definitely unlike any Walmart she had been to. The produce section consisted of a stand of apples, a stand of oranges, a stand of green beans, and a stand of broccoli. She looked around trying to find something else – anything else – but her attempts were futile. That was it. Casey hoped that the Forks grocery store, as small as it was, would at least have more of an option in the fresh produce section.

Derek suddenly steered towards the back of the store and Casey followed. A few moments later, she found herself standing in the linen isle. There were bed comforters, cushions, and pillows. There were also trash cans, rugs, and posters. She began to browse the comforters and settled on a sky blue one with white, glitter spirals. It wasn't her taste but it was pretty and her only other option was a red one with black stripes. Lizzie settled on a plain purple comforter and both girls decided that their sheets were reasonable and would be covered by the comforter. They each selected a waste basket, a rug to match the comforter, and a few posters.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Nora asked.

Casey was tempted to reply, "It's all they have" but thought better of it. After all, she and George had been nice enough to give them a two-hundred dollar redecorating allowance.

"I can go online tonight and look on the Pottery Barn website," Casey said instead.

"Good," Nora nodded, "Maybe they'll have a bigger selection. We ready to go?"

"Nora," Derek spoke up, "I wanted to introduce Casey to some of my friends. They live just on the boarder of Forks and Leola. It'll take about five minutes to get there if you and Lizzie want to get some ice cream or something. There's an ice cream parlor not far from here. It's just down the strip center, close to the traffic light."

"That is really sweet of you, Derek," Nora smiled at her step-son, "Alright, Lizzie and I will get some ice cream and you two have fun."

Derek led Casey out the store as Nora and Lizzie headed to a check out center. Casey wanted to say something to him, wanted to start a conversation, but couldn't find the courage to say anything. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"So, tell me about your old friends," Derek asked casually.

"Oh," Casey was taken aback by his question, "Alright. Emily was my best friend. We lived next to each other as long as I can remember. Sam was my boyfriend for a while but we managed to stay really close friends. He's a real sweet heart," Casey smiled at the memory of Sam, "And then there's Kendra. She wasn't really my friend but she was always there if I need someone to talk to…when she wasn't busy and when she didn't have something more important like her hair or her nails to occupy her time," Casey shook her head, "And then Sam's best friend, Ralph. Ralph was always really sweet too. Not to bright, but sweet."

"Sounds like you had a nice little group of friends. I'm sorry you had to leave them."

"Me too," Casey nodded, "I hate that they did this."

"Hate that who did what?"

"That our parents got married! That my mom got married without even telling me! That I had to leave my home, my school, and my friends to come and live here in freaking Forks, Washington! That I don't know anyone! That I had to leave everything behind!"

"Hey," Derek paused and turned to face her, "We're going to fix some of that, alright? I'll take you to meet some of my friends so then you'll know some people and have some friends."

"It won't be the same."

"Nothing will be," Derek looked far off and Casey got the feeling that he wasn't talking about the move or the marriage.

"Derek…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Casey shook her head.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they came to the woods.

"Why are we here?" Casey asked.

"They live in there."

"They live in the woods?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Carlisle, their father, owns this huge house nestled back in there. Don't worry, I told them you were coming."

"When?" Casey asked.

"What?"

"When did you tell them?"

"Last night," Derek shrugged casually.

"Last night?"

"Yeah. I went out to get something to eat and stopped by to tell them that you were coming. They are really excited. It's not all the time they get company, you know. They can't wait to meet you. Esme even cooked and she never cooks!"

"Why don't they get visitors?" Casey asked.

Derek never answered her question. Instead, he grabbed onto her wrist and practically dragged her through the brush. It took a few minutes but soon they were standing in front of a huge house. There was a balcony overlooking the woods and tons of windows.

"Lots of windows," Casey pointed out.

"Yeah well, they like being able to be open, free here."

Derek let go of her wrist and walked up to the front door and beat the huge brass knocker against the oak door. As if she had been standing right there, a woman quickly opened the door and smiled upon seeing Casey and Derek.

"Derek! This must be Casey!"

"Casey, this is Esme. Esme, this is Casey. She's my new step-sister."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Casey! I made something special for you to eat. You look nearly starved. Follow me and…"

"Derek!" A girl with a pale face, as pale as Esme's and Derek's, skipped out from the kitchen. She had black spiky hair in a pixie cut and a huge smile upon her face. Her presence automatically eased Casey's nerves.

"Alice!" Derek smiled at the girl and they embraced, "Alice, this is Casey. Casey, this is Alice."

"Alice…" Casey was interrupted by two flailing arms wrapping around her and squeezing her in a bear hug.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice gushed as she quickly – almost too quickly – pulled away from the hug, "Derek hardly ever brings guests over! You must be something special!"

Casey's eyes darted to Derek who gritted his teeth and glared at Alice.

"Ooops, was I not supposed to say that?"

"You must be Casey," a coarse voice spoke and Casey turned to see its owner, a tall, burley hunk of a guy who looked like he could easily be on steroids. It just wasn't natural for someone his age to look so…

"I work out a lot," he smiled at her as if answering her question, "I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Casey answered, returning his smile.

"And that's Jasper," Derek pointed to a skinny boy about their age with a mess of curly hair piled on top of his head. He sported a pained expression etched across his face and Casey couldn't help but notice how he stood off to the side, not joining in the group surrounding her.

"It's nothing personal," Alice beamed as she skipped over and entangled her arm within his, "Jasper just isn't very social when it comes to meeting new people. It'll just take a while to get used to you. Don't worry."

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper," Casey attempted a smile. Jasper twisted his stoic statue of a face into something that resembled a shadow of a smile.

Derek opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it tightly when a tall man appeared. He was equally, if not more beautiful than the rest and he was leading a girl that also appeared their age in by her wrist. She clearly did not look like she wanted to be there.

"Casey," the man smiled at her, "I am Carlisle. I am their father. My wife, Esme, and I adopted these lovely children when we couldn't have children of our own. Alice sort of befriended Derek a few years back and ever since, he's been a big part of our family. Now that you are his family, you are part of our family too," Carlisle smile as he pushed the girl closer to Casey, "And this is my other daughter, Rosalie."

"Hi, Rosalie," Casey smiled and extended a hand. Rosalie looked at it disapprovingly and took a quick step back.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Would you like something to eat, Casey?" Alice asked, breaking the sudden fog of tension with her metallic voice.

"Yes…food would be nice," Casey nodded, trying to remember the last time she ate. She skipped breakfast that morning because everything had been too chaotic. Too many people and too little breakfast cereal.

"Come right this way," Alice grinned, taking Casey's hand and practically floated them into the kitchen, "We made you Italian. There's spaghetti and meat balls and a salad. Rosalie helped with that. I know it might seem like she doesn't like you but she's just curious. Derek has never invited anyone over before. You must be something special!"

"Are you and…Derek…" Casey asked the question that had been picking at her mind since her introduction to Carlisle.

"Oh heavens no!" Alice laughed. Casey couldn't help but notice how much her laugh resembled the tinkling of a wind chime, "Derek and I are just friends. It's Jasper who I'm interested in. You see, we may be a family but we aren't related by blood. There is nothing wrong with me being with Jasper and Rosalie being with Emmett."

"Who is Derek with?"

"Derek?" Alice laughed again, "Why he's never been with anyone. Except there was this one girl a few years back but I don't think he really wants me to talk about her."

"The food smells delicious," Casey noted as Alice scooped up a large serving of spaghetti onto a paper plate.

"We don't cook much," Alice said, spooning some salad onto the plate as well, "So this is quite special. I do hope you like it!"

"I'm sure I will," Casey took the plate, "Have you already eaten?"

"Oh," Alice paused.

"Yes," Esme smiled as she entered the kitchen, "We couldn't help ourselves."

"I do appreciate this," Casey nodded to the Cullen family who had made its way into the kitchen and was now watching her, waiting for her to take a bite.

"Go ahead," Alice urged, "Take a bite."

Casey wrapped a few noodles around the spikes of the fork and took a bite. It was delicious. Her mouth watered at the taste of real food. For the longest time, Nora's idea of cooking had been take-out and fast food meals. Now, for the first time in a long time, Casey was having a real meal.

"This is delicious!" Casey gushed.

"Thank you," Esme smiled, "That is quite a compliment."

"Try the salad," Emmett grinned at Rosalie.

"It's wonderful, Rosalie," Casey said after taking a bite.

"Thank you," Rosalie answered coldly.

After finishing her plate, Derek voiced that it would be best to get Casey back to her mother and her sister. After several goodbyes and hugs, they left and made their way back through the woods.

"So, what do you think of them?" Derek asked.

"I like them a lot," Casey answered truthfully, "But why doesn't Rosalie like me?"

"She's just picky," Derek shrugged.

"And Jasper…"

"He just isn't used to meeting new people. He has a social disorder."

"Oh…"

Derek reached out and took Casey's hand just as she was about to slip on a damp, mossy rock. She grasped his forearm, grateful.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to town and found Nora and Lizzie sitting outside nibbling on ice cream cones.

"Did you kids have fun?" Nora asked.

"Yes," Casey nodded, "The Cullens are all really nice."  
"Thank you, Derek for introducing Casey to your friends. I know it means a lot to her what with having to leave her friends behind and everything…"

"No problem, Nora," Derek brushed off her comment and walked off ahead of them towards the minivan.

"He is…strange…isn't he?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Casey nodded, "Yes he is."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I just finished Eclipse and I decided to introduce a few new characters. One of which you may or may not be delighted to see but considering he is just one of my many favorite Twilight characters, I couldn't resist. Please don't hate me for it!**

**5.**

I rolled out of bed about a half past six and started getting ready for my first day at Forks High School. I was not too happy about starting in a new school in which the only person I knew was Derek Venturi and his Cullen friends. They were nice but I wasn't sure how anyone else would react to my presence. I mean, it's a new school in a small timber town. I'm from the big city, a whole new country. I'll be the new girl and I would never be able to escape the constant train of questions about what Canada was like and about me and about how I like Forks and about the Venturi family. It was enough to drive a person crazy!

I tried to push the thoughts out of my head and concentrate on getting ready. I knew the shower/bathroom situation would be brutal so I settled for a shower last night. My hair was already mostly done except for yanking it out of the messy bun I had anxiously and impatiently thrown it up in without bothering to ring it out. All I had to do after taking the bun out was dust some powder on my cheeks and pull on a shirt, jeans, and a jacket and I'd be ready to face the day.

As far as wardrobe went, I settled on my favorite long sleeve blue shirt with an undershirt underneath. I also chose a pair of jeans that fit comfortably and that I wouldn't mind getting wet and muddy. Last but not least, I grabbed my jacket. I was ready, or at least as ready as I'd ever be. After grabbing my backpack, I hurried downstairs. Derek was already waiting for me. It had been decided that Derek was to drive me to school from now on. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the whole awkwardness of the drive but at least I wouldn't have to walk through the halls alone. I decided against breakfast only because I didn't want to anger him by having to wait on me to finish munching on a Pop Tart.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Mom was all excited about seeing me off. She made such a big deal about me leaving for my first day at FHS that it reminded me of my first day of Kindergarten. I put up with her fuss as much as I hated every second of it and finally said my goodbyes.

"Wow," Derek commented as soon as we were in his car. It was a very nice, shiny silver Volvo. I knew George was a lawyer but I never expected he would be able to afford a Volvo for his teenage son. I decided my thoughts were impolite and shook them from my head. It was, after all, none of my business.

I didn't reply to Derek, instead I just nodded. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially him. He was nice enough – odd – but nice. I just didn't want to open up too much to him about my first day jitters. I didn't like fuss of any kind. I'd put up with it from Mom but I couldn't take him fussing over me. It really wasn't that big of a deal, really. I mean, I've had lots of first days of school. At least Emily was always there for me. We'd spend hours the night before talking and discussing what to wear, where to sit, etc. The memories of Em saddened me and I hoped I'd meet a new friend who I could be just as close with. I didn't go for the whole clichéd best girl friend thing but it was nice having an ally, someone who I could look out for and her me. I'd miss the days of talking and opening my heart to her. Sure, there was still email and phone but it would never be the same. Forks was my home now and it didn't include Emily Davis.

"We're here," Derek nodded towards the school. It was very, very small and consisted of a group of several red-bricked buildings. They looked like houses grouped together rather than a high school but it would be mine for the next two years.

I yanked open the car door and was instantly greeted by wide, looming, and suspicious eyes. They all stared at me as if I was a new piece of meat or something. I glanced at Derek hoping for an answer to their behavior.

"I usually ride with the Cullens," he answered but said no more.

He walked me past the crowd of kids gaping at me and led me towards the guidance. He promised me he'd find me later and catch up but I doubted that. I waited around at the front desk of the guidance center until a woman with dyed red hair came out with a huge smile on her face. It seemed practically as if she had known me from somewhere and was glad to see me again. I was about to say something when…

"Casey! You must be Casey McDonald!"

"Um…yes?" Was all I could manage of a reply.

"I am so glad to finally meet you! We've talked – heard – we've _heard _so much about you! How are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's rainy," I replied, purposefully not answering her question.

"Well, here's your schedule. I worked it up personally for you. I hope you enjoy your first day here. I know it can be tough but…"

"Thank you," I interrupted, taking the schedule from her.

"If you need anything…"

"Thanks," I said again before opening the door and once again facing the crowd of gaping faces. I was amazed they seemed to be in such shock. Surely they'd seen someone who hadn't been born and raised in Forks their whole life before.

"You're Casey, right?" A chipper blonde in a pink t-shirt asked. I could already tell she wasn't really my type of person but she seemed nice enough, nice enough for me to at least spend a few seconds talking to.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I just moved here…"

"I know! And you're stepsiblings with Derek Venturi!" She said his name as if he was some kind of god, "We were all so shocked to see the two of you riding to school together. Usually he goes with the Cullens but at least he's expanding his horizons a bit. Not to sound mean towards the Cullens or anything but they aren't the type of people I'd pick to be friends with. They just act so…holier-than-thou, ya know? They only talk to themselves and Derek. It's odd."

"Yeah," I nod, "But they aren't as bad as you think…"

"_You've_ met _them_?" Her voice was all but sparing. I was shocked by her tone.

"Yeah," I nodded again, "They invited me for dinner…"

"Did they eat?"

"No…"

"They never eat. It's a mystery."

"You seem to know a lot about them," I casually pried.

"Yeah well…if you ever need someone to give you a tour of FHS, I'd be more than happy to. Lemme see your schedule!" I relunctantly handed it to her, "We have three classes together! Great! Come find me at lunch! I'll introduce you to the whole gang."

I wasn't sure how excited I was about being introduced to the "whole gang" but I smiled politely. The day went by pretty slowly. I tried my best to avoid the chipper girl who still had failed to tell me her name or maybe she had and I had just forgotten or hadn't paid that much attention. My teachers were decent and didn't expect a lot from me. Most of them didn't even make me introduce myself to the class for which I was extremely grateful. I spent my lunch time in the library on Google looking up Forks. Sadly enough, there was a 97.9 percent chance of rain every day all year round and when it wasn't raining, it was snowing. Terrific! After my dreams of sunshine were shattered, the bell rang and I spent the last three periods trying to get through the constant questions and suspicions. One of these annoyances happened to be named Mike Newton.

"Hiya!" He smiled at me as I was about to take a seat beside him, the last seat in the classroom.

"Hi…"

"We had English, Math, and Biology together," he said as if reading my mind, "I'm Mike. Mike Newton. If you need anyone to give a tour of the school, I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you," I smiled, trying once again to be as polite as possible.

"Hey, some of us are going to the beach this weekend to hang out. Do you want to come?"

"Uh…sure."

"Great!" It was so easy to make Mike happy, "Meet us there around noon! We'll have a picnic."

"Sounds good."

"So tell me, what's it like having to live with Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yeah. I mean, he can be a real bugger of a guy, if you know what I mean?"

"He can be…_difficult_," I answered truthfully, "But he's nice. He introduced me to the Cullens the other day. It was really nice. I went over for dinner and…"

"_You_ went to the _Cullen's_ for _dinner_?"

"Yup," I nodded, "Why?"

"N-nothing. Just…never mind."

The teacher, Mr. Brewer came into the classroom so we had to stop talking for which I was grateful. After class, I promised Mike I'd go to the beach with them that Saturday. He was so excited, he practically burst. I laughed and excused myself to find Derek. I felt guilty for having to explain to Mike that Derek was my ride home. Once out in the parking lot, I found him leaning against his car with his arms folding across his chest. He looked impatient.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"How was your first day?" He asked smoothly.

"Good. A little annoying with all the questions. Lots of people wanted to know about you," I shrugged, "Funny, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Funny. So, you ready to go?"

"Sure."

After pilling into the car, I began to chatter about my day. For some reason, now I wanted to share every detail with Derek and besides that, I was a little mad at him for not finding me today.

"Mike Newton asked me to the beach this weekend with his friends."

"Hmm."

"He seems nice."

"Hmph."

"I was kind of lost today. I know the school isn't huge or anything but it's still new. I managed to get lost on my way to PE."

"Hmm."

"You promised we'd catch up."

"Hmph."

"And you deserted me."

"Sorry about that."

"What's wrong with you, anyway?" I asked, realizing the dark purple bruise-like shadows that had formed under his eyes, "Did…did you get in a fight?"

"Ha!" He laughed, "No. Just…tired."

"I didn't notice it today."

"Well I had a stressful day. Look, Casey, I'm sorry that I ditched you today. It's not something I usually do. I won't do it to you again. I just…I just had to talk with the Cullens for a moment. You know, the same time you're at the beach, we're going camping. Carlisle usually invites me on their family camping trips. It's a real blast. I best Nora and Dad will be happy to have us out of the house for awhile."

"That's nice of the Cullens," I smiled.

"Their family," he shrugged before pulling up into the driveway. There was a vehicle in the driveway and Derek groaned, "I can't believe _they're_ here!"

"Who?" I asked.

"_Them_."

"But _who_ are _they_?" I persisted.

"Just…just friends of my dad's. I've known them forever. The son is a real piece of work. He's trouble Casey. Stay away from him."

"I am sure he isn't that bad…"

"Trust me on this, Casey."

"Derek…"

"_Trust me_!" His voice was commanding and I knew better than to argue. Sighing, I grabbed my backpack and hopped out of the car. As I neared the garage, I saw George with two other people sitting out in folding chairs and talking and laughing.

"Casey!" George called, "Come here. I have some people I'd like you to meet."

"Hi," the man stuck his hand out to me and I shook it, "I'm Billy Black and _this_ is my son Jacob."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some details will be off in this chapter such as the first person narration and the fact that instead of a truck, Casey gets the Rabbit.

6.

"Uh…hi," I extended my hand and allowed Jacob to shake it. I was surprised at the stammer in my voice. But it isn't like you could blame me for being a tad shaken up. I mean, if you had seen Jacob Black and his coffee-toned skin. He was very tall for his age and I guessed him to be about seventeen or eighteen. His long black hair fell like a silky river against the back of his neck and down to his shoulders. He grinned at me and I returned the smile.

"So, do you normally go all mentally retarded when you meet someone?" He asked and I realized my mouth had been hanging open. I quickly shut it, blushed, and became instantly fascinated by the scuff marks on my sneakers.

"No…" I quickly answered, now growing a tad angry by his words. How dare he say such a thing! Then I saw the grin spreading wider and felt a blush creep up my cheeks again. He had been teasing me and of course, I hadn't noticed.

"Casey just had her first day of school at Forks," Derek said and I could tell he was trying to help.

"Really," Jacob asked, nodding a little.

"Yeah. It was alright. This kid – Mike Newton – is a real pain. But other than him, and Derek ditching me it was an alright day."

"Easy," Derek snarled and I looked at him wondering what would make him do that. It wasn't something I'd said and Jacob hadn't said anything, or at least anything I had been able to hear.

"What?" Jacob's head snapped towards Derek and pulled his lips back over his teeth. Derek shook his head and sighed.

"Casey, I think you'd better go and start on your homework…"

"But I didn't get any…"

"Please, Casey," Derek looked at me, his eyes pleading. I sighed and shook my head. Why did he have to be so demanding all the time?

"Alright," I sighed, "It was…it was nice to meet you Mr. Black, Jacob."

"Nice to meet you too," Mr. Black smiled kindly at me as I walked off into the house.

Now that was weird. What was Derek and Jacob's deal? There was definitely a lot of tension there and what had Jacob said that had made Derek so angry? I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my red rain jacket and grumbled as I made my way up the stairs. Once in the confinements of my room, I flopped down at my window sill and looked at the scene playing out in the garage.

Jacob, Billy, George, and Derek were talking. It seemed they were discussing something in secret; they were huddled together and their voices hadn't carried as they normally would have. Suddenly, Derek's head snapped up and he saw me sitting there. He didn't look happy that I was spying on them but what was I supposed to do? George and Billy both said something to Jacob and Jacob shook his head. Billy shoved him and he began to walk up the front door. Was he coming inside? My question was answered a few moments later when Jacob Black appeared in my doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry for saying what I did. If I sounded rude to you or hurt your feelings…"

"It's alright, Jacob," I tried to assure him.

"My dad thinks I was rude. I wanted to apologize. I can sometimes be that way – rude, impatient."

"It's alright, Jacob," I repeated, more sternly this time.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but my dad was offering to give George our old Rabbit we have sitting out in the garage. He says you probably need your own car so you don't have to get…_Derek_ to drive you everywhere."

"Rabbit?"

"It's a car," Jacob answered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah but it's going to need a lot of work. Like a _lot_ of work. I'm a pretty good mechanic and I could fix it up easy if you're interested."

"Sure," I nodded, "I'll take it."

"Good. If you want, you could maybe come over and help me work on it. I need an extra pair of hands and my friends Quill and Seth aren't exactly pros at this thing."

"And I am?"

"You can hand me tools or something."

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and bit down on my lower lip. He really did want me to come over and help him work on his – my – car. It could be fun I supposed. And Jacob would mean knowing one other person besides Derek and the Cullens in this town.

"So," he broke my thoughts, "What do you think?"

"Well, you'll have to keep me away from the sharp objects because I'm the biggest clutz in the world but yeah, I'll help you fix up my car."

"Okay," Jacob nodded, "Great. Come by the reservation around noon on Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"That's a problem. I…I'm going to the beach with Mike Newton and some of his friends. Maybe…Sunday?"

"Sure, sure."

"Okay."

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you Sunday then?"

"Yeah."

"Great. See ya then, Casey."

I watched the black hair bob up and down against his neck as he turned and left. I couldn't help but wonder why in the world he'd suddenly ask me to come over when he had just been so rude and what in the world had he and George and Derek been arguing about? And why the secretive looks? Somehow I knew there was more going on than meets the eye in regards to the sudden invitation but I decided to let it go. I could always press Jacob for the answer when I went over on Sunday. He was pretty headstrong but then again, so was I.

"Casey?" Lizzie poked her head through the door, "Hey."

"Hey," I smiled.

"Who in the world was _that_?" She gasped.

"Just Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Jacob Black. He knows George and Derek and his dad is friends with George. George is buying his dad's old Rabbit and he – Jacob – and I are going to fix it up together."

"You? Fix a car?" Lizzie laughed.

"Hey, I can hand him a wrench or something."

"Do you even know what I wrench is?"

"I can find out."

"Dinner's almost ready."

"I'll be there in a little bit."

After all, I had lots of googling to get done.


End file.
